Perfect
by poeismyhero
Summary: Azula was the perfect person to be chosen Firelord. She was the perfect leader - emotionless, ruthless, and unbreakable. The only person who could take her down...was herself.


**Hi. I'm poeismyhero.**

**Before I begin this story, I just wanted to say I haven't read _anything_ in the Avatar: The Last Airbender section of fanfiction. However, I did recently finish rewatching the series with my sister. This story was really inspired by Azula (obviously). She is such an interesting and complex character, especially at the end of the series where this takes place, and, as a writing experiment, I wanted to play around in her head for a while.**

**I love psychotic characters...**

**So this is nothing new. No lost daughters, no OC romance, just an analysis on Azula at the breaking point. Thank you for indulging in my sick, twisted hobby, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Azula or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I am merely writing this because I am insane...yay.**

* * *

Today was a great day.

Azula couldn't help but crack a smile as she walked into the empty throne room. In two days, the fire nation would be hers to rule. True, she would have to answer to her father, the soon-to-be Phoenix King, Fire Lord Ozai, but she would still hold a great deal of authority. Who else could the Fire Lord trust his nation to than his favorite daughter?

Azula reached a hand out to touch her father's former throne. It was so cool to the touch it sent a chill up her spine. Without any hesitation, she slipped into the seat of gold and watched the flames dancing in front of her turn from a burning red to an electrifying blue. It was a satisfying change; the dimmed hue of the flames darkened the royal chamber, giving it a cruel menace far different from her father's.

"It's meant to be."

The words slipped out of her mouth so easily. It was so exhilarating, feeling the power they held but letting them go as easily as her breath. She knew she was always going to become Fire Lord, but to think that the time was so near…it was like falling and waiting to hit the ground. Her body was weightless, shaking with anticipation and excitement.

What separated this moment from all others was fear. In any other situation, fear would have always been present, whether she was inspiring it or using it for survival. But now there was no need for it. She wasn't just destined to become Fire Lord – she _was_ Fire Lord. She had earned her title. She had lied and tricked and manipulated people all her life to get where she was now. While her brother had succumbed to his emotions and been banished, Azula had kept her head and her heart completely separate. She didn't care about other people; they were merely tools to she used to accomplish her goals. They had _let _her use them, because they were not fit to lead. They had bowed down to her and followed her, and now they were giving her the authority they deserved. And, honestly, it wasn't like they had much of a choice. Even if Azula hadn't been the only heir left to inherit the throne, she still deserved it. No one else had the intellect she possessed, the skill to see ahead of the game and eliminate unwanted results _before_ they happened. No one else had the ruthlessness of a ruler, the power to shut out interfering emotions and eliminate unnecessary people, people that would hinder her progress. No one was fit to be Fire Lord – no one but her.

The blue flames danced in front of Azula, reflecting in her golden eyes. She gave a sly smirk, picturing the arrival of Sozin's Comet, burning everything to the ground. She could see buildings crumbling to ash, brave warriors being reduced to fleeing cowards, her enemies being engulfed in searing flames. It had been her idea, and it was the reason she sat on this throne. And it was the reason she would remain on this throne, doing what she was born to do – to rule.

_Yes, I will become Fire Lord – until someone betrays me._

The thought rudely jolted her out of her daydreams. She immediately frowned, startled by this realization. It was true; her own father had betrayed her uncle when he had her grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon killed. But, in his defense, he had been doing what Azula had done plenty of times before. Fire Lord Ozai did not kill his grandfather merely because he wanted power. He knew he was the only one fit to take the throne. Her uncle, Iroh, had failed miserably at Ba Sing Se, a military disaster no Fire Lord could afford to make. He was not fit emotionally as well; his grief over the loss of his son had made him weak, and the new Fire Lord needed to be strong, stronger than Fire Lord Sozin, if they wanted the Fire Nation to complete its destiny. Fire Lord Ozai did what had to be done. Nothing more to be said.

_But what about Mai and Ty Lee?_

Azula gritted her teeth, her nails scratching against cold metal. She was still bitter from that day at The Boiling Rock. It had caught her offguard, leaving her feeling vulnerable and weak. It was a sensation she wasn't used to. For years, Mai and Ty Lee had been her puppets, just like everyone else. They had defended her without hesitation, respected her authority, and kept her focused on her goals. Sure, they had been closer than other people, but that was because they had _earned _her trust. They had never fought against her – not until that day.

For the first time, Azula had been exposed. Her closest confidantes, her most loyal servants, had betrayed her.

"_You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."_

"TRAITOR!" Azula slammed her fists onto the throne, blue sparks shooting out into the flames. There was no way she could have miscalculated. She was perfect. She was the perfect firebender, the perfect daughter, and the perfect leader. She read people like scrolls. She could glance at them and know their every flaw before they even blinked. She knew Mai loved Zuko, but she had thought that Mai's emotions had been barricaded enough to separate her head from her heart, to realize the consequences for her actions. She had seen Azula's power at Ba Sing Se with the Dai Li, and she had seen the power Azula could unleash with the flick of her finger.

And yet, somehow, she hadn't realized Mai's loyalty to her traitor brother. She _should_ have seen it – it was all so obvious now. Mai had loved Zuko just as long as she had feared Azula. If Azula kept Mai from emotion, Zuko was the one who released it. Azula had noticed the effect Zuko had on Mai when he returned to the Fire Nation. He had entangled Mai's head with her heart, loosening the grip Azula had on her. The Boiling Rock had been the breaking point. Azula should have known the danger of bringing Mai near Zuko, letting her expose herself to the emotions of seeing her ex. She should have kept an eye on her, or, better yet, convinced her to stay home. None of this would have happened if she had been more observant, if she had kept Mai and Zuko apart. She could have easily split them up. She could have deceived them into suspicions, written letters to imaginary lovers and left them conveniently out in the open. She had seen the effect jealousy had on Zuko and Mai's relationship on Ember Island. She could have prevented the entire thing, and have kept her allies at her side.

And Ty Lee's betrayal could have easily been prevented as well. If Mai hadn't been in trouble, Ty Lee wouldn't have needed to defend her. Azula knew Ty Lee was too sympathetic to understand what Mai deserved. She was merely thinking about rescuing an ally, not betraying her loyalty to Azula.

The entire thing could have been prevented in a matter of minutes. But it wasn't. Azula had overlooked a glaring flaw. She had ruined her perfection and paid the price.

_Whatever,_ Azula thought, flipping back a lock of black hair. _If Mai is that vulnerable to her emotions, then she doesn't deserve to be welcomed in my kingdom._

But fear began to creep inside Azula's mind. If Azula had looked over that, what else had she looked over? Now that she thought about it, Long Feng had tried to betray her. True, he hadn't been successful, but what if he had? What if the new leader of the Dai Li was plotting against her as well? After all, power is extremely valuable. The Fire Nation was willing to fight a hundred year war to obtain power over the other nations. What would prevent anyone in her court from trying to assassinate her, just as her father had assassinated her grandfather? Even her own heirs would be potential threats to her power. And what if she didn't spot it in time? What if she ignored the signs like she did with Mai until it was too late? There were a thousand ways someone could assassinate her: poison her drink, strangle her while she was asleep, push her off a cliff when she wasn't looking. If they were smart enough, they wouldn't even _have_ to kill her. They could create a scandal and convince her father to banish her, or secretly usurp power behind her back like Long Feng did with the Dai Li. Azula's reign as Fire Lord could end in a matter of minutes…

"NO!"

Azula stood up from her throne, the blue flames suddenly exploding into towering walls of fire, lightning crackling around Azula's fingers. "I won't let them take my power. _I _am Fire Lord Azula! _I _am the ruler of the Fire Nation! _I_ AM THE PERFECT LEADER!"

Azula released the lightning from her fingertips, letting it dance wildly across the room. The entire chamber was flooded with blue, singeing the tapestries on the walls. The air sizzled and crackled from the intense heat, matching Azula's rage.

Finally, the room began to fade back into darkness. The flames in front of the throne diminished, and the only thing left burning were the singed tapestries.

"They can try to take my throne," Azula hissed, "but they will fail. I will _never_ let _anyone_ betray me again."

* * *

**...**

**Wasn't that fun?**

**Yeah, I'll go back to writing Pirates of the Cocoabean now...and yes, I'm _still_ working on that.**

**So if you made it this far, a review would be very much appreciated. Thank you, and watch out for weird people :)**


End file.
